4 de Julio
by Sha-Lin
Summary: Arthur recordaba ese día, el dolor, la lluvia, la separación. Pero aunque le doliera era el cumpleaños de su mocoso favorito. Nunca volvería a ser humillado. Feliz cumpleaños Alfred. UsUk. No es triste    , tintes de nostalgia


Hola corazonzines! aqui les traigo un one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de nuestro inutil mocoso ;D. Seee ya sé que ya pasó...pero no había podido subirlo U-U, ademas es doble celebracion...HOY ME GRADUE! Hahaha~ estoy tan feliz!

Intente quitarle ese apariencia de nenaza que le ponen (incluida yo u-u) a Arthur, vamos que es el REINO UNIDO! es mega pro O0O!

espero que les guste y nos vemos mas abajo ;D

**Disclaimer**: ...¬w¬, no, no son mios...

* * *

4 de julio, de nuevo este estúpido día- pensó malhumorado Inglaterra mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a su scone y tomaba un sorbo de té mirando la invitación que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él. Año tras año le llegaba esa maldita carta, y año tras año no asistía. ¿Es que el cerebro de Alfred se había afectado por tantas hamburguesas?. Suspiró, la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Pero resultaba desesperante recibir una y otra vez la misma cartita. Muchas veces se había sentido tentado a asistir, pero él era el gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, no pensaba bajo ningún motivo asistir a la fiesta de un mocoso maleducado y malagradecido, además no es que él tuviera nada que celebrar ese día, ¿oh si?

-_Bloody Hell_- murmuró con un humor de perros. Ese idiota de Alfred ¿Quién se creía que era?, ¡ese niño ni siquiera sabía hablar bien!, y sin embargo había podido vencerle a él, el magnífico Inglaterra_. Bueno_- pensó- _no es que yo le haya puesto todo mi esfuerzo_…- jamás se lo diría al estadounidense, ¿pero en serio había creído que era tan fácil de derrotar?, jamás puso toda su energía en esa guerra, amaba demasiado al mocoso como para hacerle un verdadero daño. Ese había sido su error, adorarlo hasta tal extremo que todo se le había escapado de las manos y la intervención del estúpido _wine bastard_ no había servido para enmendarlo. Todavía podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, podía verse a sí mismo derrotado, de rodillas en el suelo mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor, siendo amenazado por el que había considerado su hermano pequeño y una panda de estúpidos franceses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡I choose freedom_!- escucho a su pequeño decir esas palabras con tanta pasión que no pudo evitarlo, lágrimas saladas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia. ¿Eso era lo que sentía Alfred?, lo había llevado a tales extremos que se veía orillado a elegir entre la muerte o separarse de él?, que basura de hermano había resultado…, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿en qué momento todo se había vuelto así?, en que instante había perdido a su niño? Cuando, como porque?, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, que lo seguían carcomiendo a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó en un último movimiento desesperado quitándole el mosquete de las manos al estadounidense, pero que más podía hacer ¿herirlo?, primero muerto. Se tiró de rodillas mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas

-_Why?, why it had to be like this…- _el inglés no podía detener el agua que caía por su rostro confundiéndose con la que llegaba desde el cielo, su pequeño quería dejarlo, y aunque eso le partiera el alma, _él_ se lo iba a permitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inglaterra secó una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con salir y continuo disfrutando de su desayuno. Por más que pudiera desesperarle ese día, por más que pudiera dolerle, jamás se permitiría humillarse de nuevo, nunca volvería a escuchar a Alfred decir "A pesar que fuiste tan fuerte…". El era el gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y jamás se volvería a inclinar ante nadie.

_Ni siquiera por la persona que más amo_- pensó el inglés dándole el último sorbo a su té. Tomó la invitación y se dirigió al bote de basura para echarla ahí sin pensarlo dos veces. -Quien sabe- murmuró el inglés- tal vez, el proximo año le lleve un regalo...-

Pero ese año saldría a beber, no se emborracharía, pero tendría un pequeño brindis en su honor, le rendiría tributo a la magnífica nación británica, que había elegido amar antes de su propia felicidad, porque por más que lo negara, ese mocoso inútil y malagradecido que lo hacía rabiar como si su deporte favorito fuera, seguía siendo _su amado_ mocoso.

* * *

(Extra bite ;D)

-Hey, Iggy!, por qué no fuiste a mi fiesta?, _Did you receive the invitation_?- Alfred F. Jones tenía un puchero que lo hacía verse incluso más infantil de lo que era. Parecía niño mega desarrollado

-_Because I didn´t want to go, and yes, I received the fucking invitation, even when I told you not!_

_-Uh, Iggy you´re so bad with me_…¿Entonces qué dices si vamos a comer hamburguesas para celebrar tu y yo?- ante la última idea, los ojos del estadounidenses se habían iluminado como si le estuvieran ofreciendo su helado favorito mientras abrazaba al inglés quien se sonrojo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

-Urgh, no quiero comer una de tus asquerosas haburguesas…Mejor vamos a mi casa y te preparare algo de comida de verdad-

-Eh?~ Como le puedes decir asquerosas a mis hamburguesas si te las pasas con esa "comida" tuya, eso si es asqueroso Iggy, creo que si buscaras la definición de asqueroso en el diccionario diría algo como "Comida que se prepara en Ing…-

-Ya entendí idiota!, nadie te obliga a ir, ¿sabes?- le gritó dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos enfundados en una chamarra de cuero café lo rodearon impidiéndole moverse.

-Hahaha~ claro que la comeré!, si no lo hago yo posiblemente se la des a alguien más y no puedo permitirlo, después d todo, I´m a hero- Arhur sintió el impulso de darle un golpe en la cabeza al americano, sin embargo solamente suspiró y acomodándose de tal manera que lo viera de frente, le dio un suave beso en los labios al estadounidense, quien lo miraba sorprendido pero correspondiéndole. Cuando se separaron el inglés estaba más rojo que uno de esos tomates que cultivaba Antonio y se negaba a ver al estadounidense a los ojos.

-_Happy Birthday idiot- _mientras tomaba la mano de Alfred y salían de la habitación para ir a la casa del británico, donde Arthur le prepararía unos de sus scones y el americano se quejaría todo el rato pero terminaría comiéndoselos, para luego ver una película, jugar videojuegos o salir a dar un paseo y terminar el día con caricias, besos y promesas de amor susurradas al oído. Esa era la rutina que tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque pareciera desesperante e incluso aburrida, ninguno de los dos podían pensar en algo que los hiciera más felices que compartir esos pequeños momentos, uno al lado del otro, _por toda la eternidad._

-_Feliz cumpleaños…Alfred…-_

_

* * *

_

**Bloody Hell**: Expresión inglesa para denotar molestia, literalmente significa Infierno sangriento xDD

**I choose freedom**: Es del mismo tenor que la frase "Denme la libertad o denme la muerte", en este caso dice "Elijo la libertad"

**Why?, why it had to be like this**: ¿Por qué?, porque tenía que ser asi...

**Did you receive the invitation?: **¿Recibiste la invitación?

**Because I didn´t want to go, and yes, I received the freaking invitation, even when I told you not!: **Porque no quería ir, y sí, recibí la maldita invitación, aunque te dije que no!

**uh, Iggy you´re so bad with me**: Uh, Iggy, eres tan malo conmigo

**Happy Birthday idiot**...: Feliz cumpleaños idiota

Estaban fáciles, pero siempre había querido hacer esto xDDDD

* * *

¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado ^-^

Acepto de todo, tomatazos, pasta (no demasiada porque me pongo en mi modo Veneciano), vodka, sushi, wurst, scones, hamburguesas (- iugh!)...

Pero por favor no me manden a Rusia! me da mello TT^TT

-Kolkolkolkolkolkol...-

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa! TT^TT-

...

Bueno, ya saben, review, sino Arthur pierde ceja O-O Noooooooooo

Oh~ antes de que se me olvide **Busco Beta**!, ya veremos si alguien se anima ^¬^

**Besos **

**Su amiga**

**Sha-Lin**

l

l

l

v

Sip, es ese botoncito en azul

Cosas maravillosas sucederan si lo oprimes...

Anda, intentalo y veras ;D


End file.
